


Turn Me Like You

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: No one likes DogPoo. No one. Until magically one day, everyone does...





	Turn Me Like You

He walked with trembling hands. Most people knew him as Dog-Poo, but that wasn't his name. His real name was Laszlo.

Laszlo peeked around the corner.

From there, he could see the person he'd been crushing on for weeks - Mike Makowski.

Laszlo sighed. No matter what he did, he'd never win over Mike's heart.

Laszlo took one last look and headed to class.


End file.
